luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mana (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Mana Asuha. ]] Mana ( ) is a logicalist associated with the color blue and the Meditation attribute. Her covenanters include Artemis, Sei, Mei, Wigo, and Rou. List of Mana members My Logicalist *Mana Asuha (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Mind Concentration, Mana (Logicalist) Level 2 *No Signs of Following, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Seafloor Stroll, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Fist of Victory, Mana (Tranceunion) *Infighter, Mana (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Studying Music, Mana (Logicalist) Level 4 *Upstream, Mana (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Early Morning Training, Mana (Logicalist) *Ice Skater, Mana (Logicalist) *Learn by Imitation, Mana (Logicalist) *Look Up at the Sky, Mana (Logicalist) *Mediator of Bonds, Mana (Logicalist) *Small Heart, Mana (Logicalist) Level 2 *Clad in Stars, Mana (Tranceunion) *Cloaked in Shadows, Mana (Tranceunion) *Forbidden Summoning, Mana (Tranceunion) *Inviting Bell Sound, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Black Blade of Perseverance, Mana (Tranceunion) *Radiance of Soul, Mana (Tranceunion) *Telekinetic Airspace, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Descent of Kagura, Mana (Tranceunion) *Don't Give Up! Mana (Tranceunion) *Rumbling Earth, Mana (Tranceunion) *Shadow Stitch Darkness Vessel, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 5 *Divine Overtrance, Mana (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 3 *Diva Who Stays Silent, Mana (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Breaking Out of Her Shell, Mana (Logicalist) *Covenant from the Heart, Mana (Logicalist) *First Valentine's Day, Mana (Logicalist) *Live Ammunition Exercise, Mana (Logicalist) *Recharge for a Minute, Mana (Logicalist) *Staying Smile, Mana (Logicalist) *Stoic Pupils, Mana (Logicalist) *Studying Music, Mana (Logicalist) *Sweets of Love, Mana (Logicalist) *Sword of Ice, Mana (Logicalist) Level 2 *Forced Assault, Mana (Tranceunion) *Good Job!! Mana (Tranceunion) *Guaranteed Results, Mana (Tranceunion) *New Step, Mana (Tranceunion) *Patient Gun Point, Mana (Tranceunion) *Taken by Surprise, Mana (Tranceunion) *Target in Sight, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Capable Sniper, Mana (Tranceunion) *Hearts as One, Mana (Tranceunion) *Mana of the Battleground (Tranceunion) *Paving a Way to the Future, Mana (Tranceunion) *Pinpoint Shooter, Mana (Tranceunion) *Rushing Back Up, Mana (Tranceunion) *Secret Sign, Mana (Tranceunion) *Sniping Preparations, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Bullet from High Altitude, Mana (Tranceunion) *Emergency Evasion, Mana (Tranceunion) *High End Shooting, Mana (Tranceunion) *Point Blank Full Force Blast, Mana (Tranceunion) *Rapid Fire, Mana (Tranceunion) *Released from the Curse, Mana (Tranceunion) *Shot That Heralds Silence, Mana (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Carelessly Hit, Mana (Logicalist) Level 2 *Splash Sniping, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Sky and Sea, Mana (Tranceunion) Mana support cards Member Level 1 *Bow and Arrow of Enlightenment, Artemis (Foreigner) *Breaking Out of Her Shell, Mana (Logicalist) *Cuddling Soul, Artemis (Foreigner) *Dietary Guidance, Artemis (Foreigner) *Goddess of the Moon, Artemis (Foreigner) *Guitarist, Wigo (Foreigner) *Ice Skater, Mana (Logicalist) *Live Ammunition Exercise, Mana (Logicalist) *Mind Concentration, Mana (Logicalist) *Mysterious Moonlight, Artemis (Foreigner) *Novel Concept, Artemis (Foreigner) *Offering Her Sword, Sei (Foreigner) *Prayer for the World, Sei (Foreigner) *Rou of the Moonlight (Foreigner) *Shadow Ninjutsu, Mei (Foreigner) *Small Heart, Mana (Logicalist) *Sound of the Ocean Wind, Wigo (Foreigner) Level 2 *Guaranteed Results, Mana (Tranceunion) *No Signs of Following, Mana (Tranceunion) *Taken by Surprise, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Diva Who Stays Silent, Mana (Tranceunion) *Mana of the Battleground (Tranceunion) *Pinpoint Shooter, Mana (Tranceunion) *Rushing Back Up, Mana (Tranceunion) *Seafloor Stroll, Mana (Tranceunion) *Sky and Sea, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Don't Give Up! Mana (Tranceunion) *High End Shooting, Mana (Tranceunion) *Released from the Curse, Mana (Tranceunion) *Upstream, Mana (Tranceunion) Tactics *Mission Complete! *Mission Success! Paradox *Extreme Tide *Stardust Archery Category:Mana